


Fall-ing For Him

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hayride, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #56: HayrideLouis falls in love slowly, like the leaves floating past.





	Fall-ing For Him

I presumed I wouldn't treasure the way the leaves crumbled to the floor, except I’d never craved them to cascade more than when your unbridled curls captured one in their grasp. Bumps and turns took time while cherishing his dimpled grin did not. He remained homely, much like a personification of retreating to your favourite library carrying a steaming coffee. His eyes reflected the tractor ahead carrying our trailer yet mirrored the tedious scene into a work of art. I saw then why people call it ‘fall’ because, while the sky dulled to orange, I realised I’d fallen for him.


End file.
